Love Bites
by AngelWings14530
Summary: All her life she was abused by the man she called father. But one night her sister escapes with her to protect her. What happens along the way? And what happens when she meets a red-eyed boy that sparks her interest? Rated M: Language
1. Character List

_**Author's Note: Hey people! Like my story, When Angels Fall the ruff's and puff's will have different names, so that's why I'm doing a character list so you know who's who. And yes I kept Bubbles's and Boomer's names the same because I couldn't think of any other names that fit their personalities. So enjoy, :)**_

**The Rowdyruff Boys:**

Brick- stays the same - Brick Jojo

Butch- stays the same - Butch Greyson

Boomer- Bay Pierce

**The Powerpuff Girls**:

Blossom- Rebecca or just Becca Utonium

Buttercup- Bianca Utonium

Bubbles- Brianna Utonium

**Others, My Own Characters:**

Penelope Phelps- Doctor

Joshua Logan- Police man

Darrel Morris- Police man

Ms. Katherine Pierce- Orphanage Manager

**Orphans:(All of the orphan's took the last name Pierce, because Katherine raised them all since they came in. Some have left and came back so she just adopted them.)**

Gemma

Marie

McKenzie

Jay

Jack

Anthony

Marcus

Richelle

Abigail

Ryan

Monica

_***Everybody else pretty much stays the same. I'm not adding any villians and I'm not making the PPG super hero's or the RRB their enemies, they are just normal teens.***_

**So that pretty much covers it. So enjoy the first chapter, and please don't forget to comment. Thanks bunches, :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Love Bites Chapter 1 Runaways

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"C'mon hurry up!" my older sister Bianca said. "I'm trying! It's hard to run and get dressed at the same time." I yelled to her in defense. "I'm sorry, Bri. I just had to get us outta that hell hole we called home." Bianca said. We stopped in some forest, it's dark and I'm not to fond of the dark. I looked at her as she fumed with anger at the man we call father. "Bianca, it's alright. There was nothing you could do." I told her gently putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up, her green eyes glowing with regret. "Yes, there was. I could have run to get help, called the police, something, anything. But all I did was hide in a corner and watched what he did to you." she said her voice laced in self-loathing. "Bianca, stop hating yourself. You and I both know he's done that to me before, this time I decided to fight back. And look what that got me, staples in my head." I said, now I'm the one in self-loathing. "I'm sorry, Brianna. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like Becca could." she said choking on her name. Rebecca Lorraine Utonium died of OD at age 17, at least that's what the paper said, what our father paid the paper to say. But Becca died because she was protecting me from him, he slammed her head on the table corner, she died of internal bleeding in the brain. Bianca's 16 and I'm 14. We are running away from our father who is a rapist and abuser. "Don't ever say that. Your protecting me now, you got me out." I said making her look at me. She sniffed and nodded, then wiped furiously at the tears that fell. "Look at me, I'm turning into a cry baby, like you." she said. I giggled, "Us cry babies gotta stick together you know." I said smiling. "I promise to never let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you. I promise." Bianca said bringing me in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly. We walked through the forest in silence for a while. "Bianca? Where are we going?" I ask. "Somewhere no one knows us." she said then slung her duffel bag higher, it contained the little clothes we had, 2-3 outfits maybe, a coffee can that doesn't hold coffee but a bunch of cash, there's like 10 grand in there, hairbrushes, toothbrushes, toothpaste, womanly supplies, and other stuff. She packed in a hurry as I was rushed to the hospital because I 'fell down the stairs, and hit my head on the railing on my way down' because that's what my father told the paramedics.

***2 days later***

We've been walking for hours non-stop, "Bianca, my feet hurt." I complained. She ignored me and kept walking, cars zoomed past us. We're walking on the side of the road, we have been all night and all morning for 2 whole days now. It's probably close to noon now. All I know is that first day we came across a sign that said, 'Now Leaving Arkansas' we left what we once called home, I'm exhausted and I'm starving. "Hey, what does that sign say?" I ask Bianca. "It says, 'Welcome to Texas'." she said. "Texas! We've walked a long way." I said. She laughed. "Yeah, I guess we did." she said, then she turned to me. "I know this is going to sound horrid, but I need you to put that cute ass of yours to use if you want something to eat." she said. "Ew! What, no way. Your the oldest, you do it!" I said appalled she's even ask. "Yeah, I know I'm hot, but your cuter, more innocent. And that will attract someone to stop and take us where we need to go, and I wont let the perv touch you." she said. I sighed. "Fine." I grumbled.

I took off my jean jacket, I unbuttoned my plaid light blue shirt, tied it up in the back to make it a belly shirt, kept the first 4 buttons unbuttoned and put my 'girls' up where anyone has full view. I took my hair our of my ponytail and shook it around, and let the golden locks flow around my shoulders, and lastly I pulled my short-shorts down a little. I walked to the edge of the road and stood with my right thumb jerked out, as my left hand rested on my hips as they were out. 2-3 cars went by not even looking at me, then one screeched to a halt and backed up. Buttercup grabbed our bag. An old guy, probably in his late 40's and not too bad looking, rolled down the passenger side window, "What's a fine young girl doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked all nice and huskily and obviously southern. This guy is a sick perv, I can tell. "Well, we got lost on a camping trip and were trying to find our way back. So, could you please drop us off at the nearest diner so we can call up or folks?" I asked all innocently and polite. "Why sure ladies, hop on in." he said. Bianca opened his truck door for me, I got in and being a one seat truck, I got squished between Bianca and the old perv. "So what's 'yer name 'lil' lady?" he asked me. "My name's Nicole and this is my older sister, Beatrice." I said. I am real good at this lying stuff, well my father taught me how to be a liar. "Well it's very nice to meet you both." he said kindly. "And just what might your name be, sir?" Bianca asked him. "Oh, my name's Parker." he said.

***2 hours later***

"Thank you kindly, Parker." I said as I climbed out of the beat-up-what-used-to-be-a-pretty-red truck. "No problem, Nicole. You have a nice day now." He said then he sped off. I looked up at the diner sign it said, 'Millie's Diner' it's cute, like any other dirt road diner. Bianca looked at me, "You lie good. You almost had me believe what you said." she said. "Yeah, daddy taught me how to become a real good actress." I said in cold hatred. "Bri-" I held up my hand, "Don't. C'mon lets go eat, I'm starving!" I said dramatically and walked in the diner. Bianca followed me. I put my clothes back to normal and put my hair back up, happy to drop the façade. "So, Bianca. Where are we really going?" I asked her. She smiled, "Sunny California." she said. "No way! Are we going to Disney Land?!" I asked excited. "Sure, we can do whatever there." she said. I squealed in excitement, "I've always wanted to go to Disney Land. You think my favorite princess will be there?" I asked. "Yeah, Bri, it's Disney Land. I'm sure Belle will be there." she said sarcastically but I ignored her sarcastic tone. I happily ate my burger and fries thinking of all the fun we could have there. After we ate, we hitched again and this time I didn't have to flaunt my body, a nice old couple stopped and helped us. They took us to the airport, Bianca got 2 tickets to Los Angeles, California. We sat on the very uncomfortable plastic seats to wait until 5:00 pm for our flight.

We watched the news because it was the only thing on so we were half-watching it, we were falling asleep listening until a story came on. A story about us. "We go to Sylvia Kawata with Mr. John Utonium with tonight's story." the news anchor said. "Thank you, Rose. Now Mr. Utonium how long have your girls been missing?" Sylvia asked him. "About to days." he said actually, genuinely crying. "Do you know why they left?" Sylvia asked him. "I-I don't know, where they are, if their ok." he said. The screen went to show police at our little ranch home, questioning our father. Then it went back to Rose in the studio. "Tragic, just tragic. If you see these girls." a picture of us when Becca was alive and had our arms around each other, Becca's in the middle, Bianca's on the right and I'm on the left, it was taken during summer. It had 2 black arrows pointing to me and Bianca saying our full names. Bianca René Utonium, age: 16, height: 5ft. 6in. hair color: raven black, hair length: shoulder length, eye color: light green. Brianna Marie Utonium, age: 14, height: 5ft. 3in. hair color: golden blonde, hair length: long, eye color: light blue. It blurred out Becca's face. "Contact the local authorities or inform Mr. Utonium-" we ignored the rest and looked at each other with a knowing scared look. Good thing no one paid attention to the news story. "Girls, your flight is ready." the kind flight attendant said. "Thank you." we said as we walked to the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Love Bites Chapter 2 California

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**.

We landed in the beautiful city of L.A. But when we got off the plane, the L.A. PD(police department) showed up. They didn't arrest us but forced us to come with them. So that's where we are now, in a large room like on C.S.I, being questioned by the police. Bianca did most of the talking, I don't like police men, they scare me for some weird reason that's pretty ironic considering their here to help people like us. "I told you before. We ran away because that man is a prick and a fucking abuser! Just look at my sister, you can see bruises all over her! I had to get her out and I did, if you send me to juvi, I don't give 2 shits about it! As long as she's safe and far away from that bastard, I'm content." she said then crossed her arms over her chest from where she's standing. Becca would be scolding her for her language about now, the thought made me smile wistfully. The police man named Joshua Logan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose where his glasses go. "Darrel, take Brianna to Dr. Phelps to be examined." he said. Darrel Morris, the other cop and a black guy helped me up out of my chair. "And you little missy, if there is not a scratch on her. You are in big trouble." Officer Logan said. Bianca rolled her eyes, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Logan." I asked timidly and quietly. He softened at me, "Yes, Brianna?" he asked. "C-Can Bianca come with me. I-I don't want to go alone, and I don't like doctors." They ask to many questions. "You'll like Dr. Phelps, she's a kind woman." he reassured me. "If you say so. But I'm still not comfortable going without my sister." I said in a calm firm voice. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Go both of you now." he said, then Officer Morris escorted us out and into his police car on our way to the hospital.

"Here she is, Penelope." Officer Morris said when we walked in the hospital and a short slender woman with brown hair and brown eyes waiting for us, dressed in scrubs and a lab coat and a name tag that said, 'Dr. Penelope Phelps'. "Oh hello dear come this way." she said ushering me, "Can Bianca come in with us?" I asked. "I'm afraid not dear. But she'll be waiting for you with Officer Morris." she said ushering me down the hall. I looked back at Bianca she smiled encouraging at me, I weakly smiled back. For a short woman probably in her late 50's she moves fast. "Here put this on, hun." she said handing me a gown. I nodded and entered the tiny bathroom, I undressed completely and put on the gown, tying the back of it on my neck coming out of the bathroom. She patted the bed table thing for me to sit. I obeyed. "Alright, your sister claims that your father molested, raped and beat you ever since you were 6. Now if that's true, there should still be marks, and if there aren't you girls are in a lot of trouble." she said. I sighed, "You'll find 'em. We're not lying." I said. She sighed.

Then began her examination. She gasped a little when she found the damage done to my body, "Oh my gosh." she said under her breath. She closed my legs and lifted my gown up to see my stomach, it had bruises and cuts turned to scars across it. Then she put me on my back where I know she found the bruise. It was when he kicked me repeatedly until I blacked out. Apparently I was having sex with some boy by our apple tree, When in reality I was only laying down looking up at the stars holding the only picture I had of my mother. When she looked at the staples in my head, I heard her sniff, "I know the reports said that on July 19th, 3 days ago, you came in the emergency room because you were unconscious and your head was bleeding and you had to get staples. It said that you fell down the stairs and hit your head on the railing, but that didn't happen, did it?" she asked voice grim. I silently shook my head. After the examination, Dr. Phelps recorded what she saw as I got dressed in the tiny bathroom that had an overpowering smell of Glade. I came out and ran to Bianca, she looked up and hugged me. Dr. Phelps gave Officer Morris my record. "It's not pretty." she whispered to him. He blanched but quickly recovered, "Alright girls. Let's get back to the office." he said. And back in the car we went.

Even though we were sitting out side Officer Logan's office we could still hear him and Officer Morris talking. "Phelps reported bruises and signs of potential internal bleeding on her back. There were bruises near her 'area' and obvious contamination. Those girls were not lying, Logan. I admire their bravery honestly, Bianca's actions the most. She got her sister out." Morris said, and I saw Bianca take pride in that and she should, I smiled at her. I hugged her arm and leaned against her, she smiled and played with my hair. "God damn it!" Logan said in frustration. Just then one of the woman officers came to the door, I smiled at her and she smiled weakly at me before knocking on the door. "Come in." Officer Logan called. "I just got a call from Arkansas hospital. Brianna and Bianca's father is dead. He killed himself, shot to the head." she said quietly but not quiet enough for us not to hear. My eyes widen, and I looked at Bianca. She chuckled bitterly, "That bastard finally cracked." she muttered. I just went back to laying my head down on her shoulder as tears fell from my eyes. He was still my father, even if he was a perverted bastard. But it wasn't always like this, after mom died in that car accident when I was 5 it hasn't been the same. Becca practically raised Bianca and I, Becca became my mom, she was the one who explained what 'period' was to me. After our mother's death our father couldn't deal with the loss so he turned to booze and drugs that made him crazy thus made him violent. He was still my father, you only get one in a lifetime.

"Thanks, Sandy. Please call Ms. Katherine to come pick up the girls." he said. When Sandy came out she saw me crying, she knelt down to me and took my hand on her's. "You heard huh?" he said. I nodded, "I know it's messed up for me to be crying over the man who abused me, but he was still my father." I said. She hugged me and kissed my head, then rubbed the back of my head. "It'll be alright, Brianna. You have Bianca to take care of you." she said reassuringly. I nodded and sniffed. "Who's Ms. Katherine?" Bianca asked stoking my hair. I don't know why but whenever Becca did that it calmed me down. I'm feeling better already. "She runs the orphanage. Looks like that's where you'll go." Sandy said. Bianca frowned and Sandy left to make the call. "Bianca, are you ok?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Officer Logan and Officer Morris came out but Bianca didn't notice. "It's just I don't like orphanages." she said. "Why?" I asked her. "Because I don't like to be bought." she said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked her. She sighed, "Because at an orphanage, there are well orphans, and people adopt them, like their picking their favorite candy or pair of shoes, replaceable things. And well I just don't want to be bought." she said bluntly. "W-Well it could be fun. A new adventure right?" I asked being the optimistic one like I always am. Bianca just stayed silent. Officer Morris cleared his throat, "You girls hungry?" he asked. I stood up, "Starving." I said dramatically and bending over like I'd pass out. He and Logan smiled and chuckled a bit at my act, "C'mon lets get you 2 some food." he said. "In the police car again?" Bianca moaned. "No, my car." he said. We got in his red jeep, and sped off.


	4. Chapter 3

Love Bites Chapter 3 Ms. Katherine

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Thanks for the ice cream, Mr. Morris." I said eating the McFlurry he got me. "No problem, Brianna. And your welcome." he said smiling. I smiled back, "Bianca, aren't you gonna thank him." I asked her as she Mmm'd her ice cream. He chuckled lightly, "I think her saying Mmm, is thank you enough." he said. I laughed. Then the door opened and a tall slender woman came in, she was wearing a business suit, she had long pale blonde hair in a tight bun, and grey hazel eyes, she's very pretty, in her late 20's I'm guessing. "Ah, Katherine thank you for coming to get them." Officer Logan said. "Well of course I came, Joshua." she said like it was obvious she would. "Girls stand up." Logan ordered us. I got up licking my spoon, Bianca soon followed. "Hi, Ms. Katherine. I'm Brianna Utonium." I said shaking her hand. "Lovely to meet you dear." she said smiling warmly. Then she held out her hand to Bianca, "And you are." she asked. Bianca shook her hand, "Bianca." was all she said.

"Well, shall we get going." she said. "Right. Here you are girls." Logan said giving Bianca our duffel bag. I hugged Officer Morris and Officer Logan, they were shocked. "Thank you for you help and watching over us." I said. "Your welcome, Brianna." Logan said. I smiled at them then I got in Ms. Katherine's car. Which is a silver BMW convertible. "So, girls, how are you doing with all this?" Ms. Katherine asked. Bianca shrugged, "Fine, I guess." she muttered. "Um.. I really don't know how to feel about all this." I said honestly. Ms. Katherine nodded. "Now, Brianna. I'm told that your quite the story teller, tell me do you lie often?" she asked looking at me through the rearview mirror. "Only when I need to." I said. "So, your quite the honest person aren't you." she asked. "I try to be." I said slouching in the back seat arms crossed over my chest. "I'm not meaning to interrogate you, I just need to know if I can trust you or not because you lie." she said. "I get that, you wouldn't want to be friends with a liar." I said.

"Exactly. But I do believe I can trust you so we have nothing to worry about now do we?" she said. "No." I said. "So, what's your line of work? You pick up kids off the street often?" Bianca said attempting a joke. I smiled at her. Ms. Katherine smiled, "Well, yes. I'm a lawyer if that's what your asking. I'm a public defender. I try to help kids who are in need, I even adopt a few, some stay and some go." she said. "So, you and your husband are like 'miracle workers'." Bianca said being sarcastic. "No, just me. My husband left me for some younger woman." she said calm. "Oh, I'm sorry. But how younger, you look like 28 or something." Bianca said. Ms. Katherine laughed lightly, "I'll take that as a complement. I'm actually 38, 10 years off dear." she said messing up Bianca's already messed up hair. "Do you have any kids of your own?" Bianca asked. "Yes, one. His name is Bay, he's your age actually Brianna." she said. "Cool, so what do we call you? Ms. Katherine?" Bianca asked. "If you like, but you can call me Kathy for short." she said. We were quiet the rest of the way.

We pulled up to a gate, the large wrought iron gate opened and we pulled through, we dove up a winding drive way up to a house. Not just a house a mansion, or like a castle in the movie, Prince & Me. I love that movie. And the inside is like an exact replica of the movie. "Come along girls, lets meet everybody." Kathy said walking into a rather large living room. There were young and older kids in the room, some playing the Xbox 360, others watching, some of the younger girls were braiding each other's hair, 2 younger boys were running around playing cowboys and others were pretending to shoot each other with Nerf guns. It was really loud, especially the TV.

"Children!" Kathy yelled, the game was paused and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Now, then. This is Brianna and this is her sister Bianca, they'll be staying here for a while." Kathy said. "I'm Jay." one of the younger boys in a white cowboy hat said, "I'm McKenzie." a younger girl said, "I'm Gemma." a younger girl said, McKenzie was braiding her hair. "I'm Marie." a younger girl said, Gemma was braiding her hair. "I'm Jack." the other boy in a black cowboy hat said. "Marcus" a boy said who was playing with a Nerf gun. "Anthony." a boy said sitting next to a red-orange haired guy that was wearing a red baseball cap, and he wouldn't stop staring at me. Those ruby red eyes are like following my every movement, it's really creepy. "I'm Bay." said a boy that stood up and walked toward us, he's really cute. Dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, cute smile. I think I have a crush. Yippee, I have a crush on the Orphanage Manager's son. "Brick." the one who was staring at me said. "Girls, my Bay is 14, the 3 girls over there, their triplets, they are 8. Jay is 7 and Jack is 10. Marcus is 12 and Anthony is 13. Brick is the oldest, he's 15. There are little one's upstairs that I expect to be taking a nap." she said directing at Brick. He smiled, "Course they are, Kathy." he said. "Who are the little one's?" I asked her. "Rachelle is 2, Abigail is just a baby, and Monica and Ryan are 4, their the twins." she said. I nodded.

Kathy sighed, "Well, let's get you girls settled. Brick be a gentle men and help them while I go straighten out their paperwork." Kathy said. "Sure thing, Kathy." he said. Kathy smiled at him then left. Brick walked out and it's like he expected us to follow him, we did eventually but still. "Brianna you can have that room." he said pointing to an open room, I walked in and I felt like a princess. It's huge, even has it's own built-in-bathroom and walk-in-closet. It has a window seat, and it's painted powdered blue, it has a white vanity and a desk, a queen sized bed in the middle with a light blue floral design comforter. I love it. "I see you like it." He said with a smirk. "Yeah, I do." I said. We walked down the hallway a little then Brick pointed out another open room. "Bianca, you can have this one." he said. Bianca's room was an exact replica of mine except her walls are painted lime green, and her comforter is lime green and her other furniture are tan where mine are white. But other than that I can tell she loves it as much as I love mine. "Alright, I'll leave you ladies to get settled. My room is across from yours, Brianna so just knock if you need anything." he said then left.

We sighed, then we looked at each other and grinned. We ran in the room and started touching stuff, there's even make-up and other girl needs in the bathroom and in the medicine cabinet. This place has like everything a girl could need. We squealed in joy then started jumping on the bed, and had a pillow fight. After the pillow fight we laid down on Bianca's newly un made messed up bed. We sighed contently, "Becca would have loved this." I said. "Yeah, she would have." Bianca said. "Hey, B?" I asked. "Hmm." she said. "Do you think dad's with mom and Becca right now?" I asked her. "I honestly don't know. But I know mom and Becca are always watching over us." she said. "I miss her." I said. "I do too." she said, then to lighted the mood she hit me with a pillow. "Oh, it is so on." I said standing up and hitting her. "Bring it!" Bianca said hitting me back. Kathy came up, and smiled at us leaning on the door frame, Bianca hit me hard with the pillow, I lost my footing and fell off the bed, I was laughing uncontrollably, Bianca laughed along with me. Kathy cleared her throat, we stopped and looked up at her. "I'm glad to see you 2 enjoying yourselves. I just want to let you know we'll be going shopping tomorrow for new clothes, as of now dinner is ready. We're having spaghetti." she said then left. Bianca and I looked at each other and smiled. We straighten up and went down to eat.


End file.
